The Quest for Light
by Terrik
Summary: its summer. cool. anyways, heres chapter 4 for anyone who cares...
1. The Beginning (Chapter 1)

OK, this is my first story, so if you review, please be soft (… N E ways, this story is based during season 2, I'm not sure where… the ages are:  
  
1 Kari, Davis, T.K., Yolei- 13  
  
Cody- 11  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt- 17  
  
Izzy, Mimi- 16  
  
Joe- 18  
  
'' means thoughts, () is a comment, and "" is talking. ?Comprende?  
  
So, without further ado (I have NO idea how to spell that!), here we go!  
  
  
  
2 THE QUEST FOR LIGHT  
  
3 Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
'It's a beautiful night,' TK thought happily. It was warm and dry, and he and Kari had just finished some ice cream sundaes at the parlor outside of Odaiba Park. They were now taking one of their frequent walks through the park's trail. They were starting to head back to the apartment building they shared, talking and laughing about school that day.  
  
"Did you hear Mr. Daboia yelling at me? I couldn't even understand him!" laughed TK.  
  
"I swear he has some kind of speech impediment, or something!" Kari's face was beet red from laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Mrs. K-" TK suddenly stopped mid-sentence, frowning all of the sudden.  
  
"What's wrong, TK?" Kari noticed his expression.  
  
"I just thought I saw something in the trees, that's all." TK said, distractedly.  
  
"Let's go check it out, I'm curious," Kari said.  
  
"OK, but only real quick, because my Mom wants me home before 9:30."  
  
They ventured into the trees, pushing away the brush. There was nothing for the first few feet, and TK motioned to Kari that he saw something. He disappeared into the woods, and Kari heard silence and then a rustling. Then, all of the sudden she heard a BANG!, and TK yelling in pain. BANG! BANG! BANG! Kari screamed as she ran into the woods. She got about tem feet before tripping on what she thought was a log. She turned around and gasped. 


	2. The Capture (Chapter 2)

OK, this is my first story, so if you review, please be soft (… N E ways, this story is based during season 2, I'm not sure where… the ages are:  
  
1 Kari, Davis, T.K., Yolei- 13  
  
Cody- 11  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt- 17  
  
Izzy, Mimi- 16  
  
Joe- 18  
  
'' means thoughts, () is a comment, and "" is talking. ?Comprende?  
  
Sorry if chapter 1 was really short, but I felt like I had to post something! This one will be longer… I hope. Have Faith!  
  
So, without further ado (I have NO idea how to spell that!), here we go!  
  
  
  
2 THE QUEST FOR LIGHT  
  
3 Chapter 2: The Capture  
  
Kari screamed as she ran into the woods. She got about tem feet before tripping on what she thought was a log. She turned around and gasped.  
  
"TK!" she sobbed as she knelt down and laid his head in her lap. "TK, speak to me!" Kari begged in despair. She turned around and looked towards the park path. 'I've got to get him to a hospital' she realized, her eyes clouding. He had gunshots in his right hand, left forearm, and stomach. She picked up TK's muscular, not to mention heavy, shoulders and pulled him as gently as she could towards the road.  
  
**Several Hours Later**  
  
Kari hated hospitals. She had hated them ever since when she was younger and spent nearly a quarter of her time sick in these beds. Presently, she was waiting in the ICU waiting room with the rest of the Digidestined minus Joe, who was in Tokyo for any news on TK's condition. Tai was endlessly asking Kari, "are you ok?" over and over again, Sora was silently fidgeting, Mimi was crying softly, Izzy was trying in vain to type away his anxiety, and Matt was pacing angrily. The tension in the room was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.  
  
Suddenly, Matt stopped his endless circle around the room. "Someone's coming," he rasped. Just then, the nurse came through the door and was instantly caught in a sea of questions. "HOLD IT!" she yelled. "The patient is in somewhat stable condition, but he is in no shape for visitors."  
  
*Two Days Later*  
  
Kari was visibly exhausted from her hours and hours that she had spent at TK's side. She was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. As far as TK could explain with his shortness of breath, he had found a man with a sniper in the woods. He was aiming for Kari, but TK put his right hand on the end of the barrel in a last-ditch effort to stop the assassination. The man shot anyway, and TK brought his left forearm over his hand. At this point, the man panicked and shot three more times, once in TK's forearm and twice in the stomach.  
  
"So brave…" whispered Kari.  
  
"Hey, I gotta do what I gotta do!" TK managed a smile, but then broke into a coughing fit. At this point, Kari was shown out of the room so the doctor could administer some treatments.  
  
*9:06 PM*  
  
Kari was sitting on the chair in TK's room, when she heard a tapping noise and a clink outside the window. She turned her head sharply, but nothing was there. She was just about to go back to reading when the whole pane of glass shattered, admitting a black-clad figure. She screamed as he approached her, and shoved the food cart at him, which he flung to the side with little effort. She was about to press the panic button, when he slapped a chloroform rag over her mouth. She was beginning to feel light- headed, when the man's grip loosened momentarily. She turned around and saw TK, with all of his IVs ripped out, standing with a chair in his hand. "NO!" Kari screamed as the man unsheathed a machete. He quickly turned around and knocked her out cold with a punch to the head. The last thing she saw was an image of TK falling to the ground, bloody slashes across his chest.  
  
*The Next Day, Matt's POV*  
  
Matt finally took the time off pacing to sit down and pull out a battered, pocket sized book. On the front it displayed a faded label: "Yamato's Journal". Borrowing a pen from the desk, he began to write:  
  
Friday, August 18th~  
  
I can't believe it! That same son of a bitch that shot TK came in his hospital room last night while TK and Kari were talking! He kidnapped Kari, and he slashed up TK pretty bad. When the time the nurses got to TK's room, they found TK lying in a puddle of blood and a broken window. TK is now back in Critical Condition because he lost so much blood, and they have no clues as to where Kari is. Those two kids had better survive this, 'cause they are the shining light of all of us Chosen.  
  
  
  
Like? No like? TELL ME!!! I need to know if I should keep writing this, because after Spring Break, I'm not gonna have much time to write… \^^^^^^^^^^^/  
  
Till next time, _______\ ..--…--.. /  
  
|_|errik \|00|/  
  
| V |  
  
|VVVV |  
  
\ \^^^^/ /  
  
\\\\\/////  
  
\\\/// 


	3. Preparation (Chapter 3)

OK, this is my first story, so if you review, please be soft (… N E ways, this story is based during season 2, I'm not sure where… the ages are:  
  
1 Kari, Davis, TK, Yolei- 13  
  
Cody- 11  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt- 17  
  
Izzy, Mimi- 16  
  
Joe- 18  
  
'' means thoughts, () is a comment, and "" is talking. ?Comprende?  
  
So, without further ado (I have NO idea how to spell that!), here we go!  
  
  
  
2 THE QUEST FOR LIGHT  
  
3 Chapter 3  
  
Tai was sleeping softly when his bed suddenly disappeared. "Wha?" he stood up groggily. He then opened his eyes. "AAH!" he jumped. He was surrounded by water! "Do not worry, Taichi. Have Courage, for it is your aspect of the circle." A voice suddenly boomed. "Who's there?!" Tai yelled, looking frantically around the underwater cavern for the source of the voice. "Just your friendly, neighborhood, Floating Glowing Guy," Gennai chuckled as he stepped out from the shadows. "Gennai!" Tai yelled, happy to see a familiar face. "Before I explain to you why you are here, I must summon your friends." Suddenly, nine shapes appeared. They started to twist and form themselves to the shape of Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Ken.  
  
"Guys!" Tai cried happily. "Where are we?" said Izzy, eyeing the surrounding cavern. "We are located at a convenient cavern not far from my home." Said Gennai. "Why are we here?" Matt asked. "I have called you all here because of your friends, Kari and TK." Said Gennai, darkening everyone's moods. "They are possibly the most important of all of the Digidestined, because they are accompanied by Angel Digimon. If either of them were to pass away, his or her Digimon partner would transform into an all-powerful Fallen Angel and wreak havoc in the Digiworld. On the digidestined of Light, she has been kidnapped by a Mega digimon called Maltrimon. He is intent on using the power invested in Light for some purpose unknown to me. Takeru Takashi needs the power of the eight crest to live through his ordeal, for he has been damaged spiritually more than he has been physically due to Maltrimon's attacks on him." Everyone is quiet upon hearing Gennai's news. "That is why I am preparing you all for a quest of sorts, to regain your crests and the Digidestined of Light, Hikari Yagami. Each of the original digidestined remaining will be awarded with a special ability that corresponds with the power of your crest, while the new Digidestined will be invested with hybrids of the two crest powers that they possess. You will know the limits of your power when you first use them. Go back to your world now, and prepare for the quest that awaits you. I will transport you back to your starting location in exactly twenty four hours." There was a lingering flash of light, and all of the Digidestined were transported back to their respective homes to prepare.  
  
* * *  
  
The Digidestined of both generations gathered the next morning at Tai's house for a meeting on the events of the previous night. "Guys, you know, this isn't going to be easy, especially if we don't have our digimon." Matt said as he flopped down on a beanbag chair. Just then, ten digimon flooded Tai's bedroom, cheering and greeting their partners.  
  
"Tai!" "Agumon!"  
  
"Sora!" "Biyo!"  
  
"Meems!" "Palmon!"  
  
"Joe!" "Gomamon!"  
  
"Izzy!" "Tentomon!"  
  
"Davish!" "Veemon!"  
  
"Yolie!" "Hawkmon!"  
  
"Matt!" "Gabumon!"  
  
"Cody!" "Armadillomon!"  
  
"Ken!" "Wormmon!"  
  
All of the digimon happily greeted their partners, who were overjoyed to see their friends again. "So, guys, how is it that you were able to come here?" Matt asked of Gabumon. "We don't really know, all we can tell you is that Gennai did it, and that we're glad to see you again." Gabumon replied. "Okay, now that we're all back together again, we need to prepare for this." Tai said. "When Gennai sent me home, he also gave me a trunk, which he said would be unlocked today and would contain the things we will need." Tai walked into his closet and dragged out a crate that was sealed. He and Matt pulled on the lid as hard as they could, and were sweating like pigs when Mimi finally came over and unlatched it. She then proceeded to lift the cover calmly. Needless to say, Matt and Tai feel very blonde right now. "So what are we waiting for, lets check out our stuff," Tai said hastily, causing everyone to laugh. Tai blushed and began to read the note that Gennai had left for them inside the box. "In this crate, you will find a smaller box, which contains ten small, silver devices. Clip them on to the cross-straps you will find in the box and put the cross-strap on your digimon after he or she is fully outfitted with the additional gear supplied." Tai read. He looked inside the left compartment of the box and found ten army-camo suits, which were perfectly tailored for each of their digimon. The digimon put the outfits on, and confirmed that the clothes were quite comfortable. "I never thought that I would enjoy wearing clothes!" commented Palmon. "Now I can see why humans are so impulsive about clothes. They are actually pretty comfy!" Agumon added. "Ok, now we put on the cross- straps," Tai said, wondering what they would do. First, put his on Agumon. He flipped the switch on the device, and Agumon began to glow orange. Tai shielded his eyes, and when he looked back at his digimon, he gaped. Agumon had completely changed. He was now a tall, long limbed dinosaur that stood on two legs and had a long, whiplike tail. Agumon's skin was also toned a bit more orange, and he was heavily muscled. His suit had stretched to fit him, and he looked like a seven foot tall soldier, that happened to have a saurian head and five claws on each hand. "Wow," was Tai's only remark. He then snapped out of his trance. "Agumon, you're like an action figure!" Shouted Tai. "This form, it's so strong!" Said Agumon, lifting Tai onto one of his shoulders. "Whoa, Agumon! It sounds like you've finally hit puberty!" Tai laughed at Agumon's deep voice. At this point, the two settled down and watched the other digimon's transformations. Biyomon grew into a beautiful, strong woman with very sharp, vaguely avian features, which included extremely sharp eyesight and intensified hearing. Palmon grew into a creature that reassembled Lillymon, but lacked the frilly decorations and was instead clothed in baggy military gear. Gabumon's new form looked a lot like Weregarurumon, except he was equipped with hi- tech antigravity agility pads. He was now able to exaggerate all of his jumps and other athletic moves. Tentomon grew into a man sized warrior that had a nearly unbreakable shield and small guns poking up over his shoulders. Gamamon had grown into a white haired humanoid, who had tatooed designs on his chest, baggy sailor's pants, and was equipped with a trident. Veemon was now an Exveemon clad in a baggy, black and blue body suit and armed with an electrical blast that was shot from his palms. Armadillomon now reassembled a taller version of Sonic with a layer of spikes down his back and blades in his knuckles. Hawkmon looked like Biyomon's current form, but with a different feather/skin complexion. Wormmon was now a six foot lizard with the head of a cobra and venom in his claws. He was clothed in a white robe.  
  
The digidestined stared at their digimon in awe. "Wow," breathed Sora. Tai picked up the note again and continued to read. "The new forms of digimon you have now experienced are called the V2 race. They possess significantly more power than your average Ultimate, even though that is their level of evolution. Now, back to the original order of business. In the right side of the box are your own outfits. You will find that you must stay in camo gear the entire time that you are out in the open, or else you will lose the crucial element of surprise." Tai reached into the right part of the box and found ten camo suits. "Convenient," Tai commented as he looked over his gear. "Ok you guys, I think I have this all planned out. We order about ten pizzas, eat, then sleep from 6 pm until 2 am. That'll give us one hour to get changed and stuff." Cody blurted out, all of the sudden. He then blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry…" he muttered. "'S ok, Cody, that's actually a pretty good idea!" said Tai enthusiastically. This only made Cody blush even more. "In fact, you probably can all stay here!" Tai exclaimed. Everyone murmured approvingly. "Ok, I'll go check it out with my mom, and I'll order the pizzas." Tai said happily. He left the room, and the digimon took off the devices so they could be their normal selves until they needed to transform.  
  
* Nine Hours Later *  
  
The Kamiya residence is far from silent, because of Davis and Tai snoring, but it was peaceful. Matt was sleeping sitting up on the couch with Mimi on his lap (fully clothed, you sicko), Joe had Tai's lower bunk, while Davis occupied top. Ken and Yolei were sleeping on opposite ends of the other couch in the Kamiya living room, while Cody slept on a small air mattress on the floor. Tai and Sora agreed to share Kari's bed, on conditions that neither of them tried any funny business. Just in case, Izzy was camped out at the foot of the bed in a sleeping bag. They managed to stay asleep for another two hours until two AM. Tai's alarm clock went off immediately, waking the whole house up. By the time the alarm went off, Tai and Sora were locked in an unconscious embrace, Ken had his arm around Yolei, and Mimi was snuggled between Matt and the back of the couch with her head on his shoulder. When they all woke up, they blushed deeply and got into their camo gear. The entire "regiment" assembled in the kitchen for a home cooked batch of pancakes, courtesy of Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya. The time flew, and by the time they were ready, it was 2:55, time to go to Tai's room to begin their quest. "Listen, Agumon, we don't know what's going to be waiting for us in the digiworld, so why don't you and the others transform now." Tai said solemnly to Agumon. "Ok Ta-t-tah." Agumon's sentence was broken by a deep yawn. "Agumon, you should have gone to bed!" scolded Tai. "Sorry, coach." Agumon grinned at the mention of their old joke. Just then, the west wall of Tai's room disappeared and everyone was sucked in.  
  
OK everyone, first of all, Id like to say im sorry. Kitty Kat Kari offered to be my editor, and she can only work on the weekends, like me. Therefore, it may be a while in between chapters. Sorry for the delay! …Terrik… 


	4. The Fall (Chapter 4)

Hey! Terrik here! I must say, I have changed a lot from reading lots of stories, so this story is going to go way off of it's original story line. By the way, nobody is going to die.yet! I am sorry I've been out of commission, I've been very busy. Don't ask. But anyway, you probably want me shut up and get this story going!  
  
"Hello? Tai? Mimi? Is anyone out there?" I called. I shivered as I saw my breath rise. I had been walking around this stupid cave, yelling my head off for way too long. "Oof!" I uttered as I tripped over a rock. "Someone! Anyone!" I yelled in frustration. I kicked a another rock, which broke on the wall of the cave and made a cloud of dust. "I don't know if it's just my intuition or my common sense, but I don't think kicking rocks is going to help either of us." Said Izzy as he stepped out of the shadows. "Izzy!" I sighed in relief. "Yeah, just me." he said quietly, misunderstanding my sigh. "No, smart one, I'm glad to see you!" I said, punching him playfully. "You are?" he said, surprised. "Yeah, especially because you, only you, have any chance of getting out of this place." I said matter-of-factly. "Ah. Now I get it." He replied. I watched as he peered around the cave, noting everything. After about ten minutes, he finally gave me an answer. "Well, Sora, I've tallied the votes, double checked, and the results are in!" He said, imitating Jay Leno. "And the verdict is." I decided to play along. "You wanna know?" "Yeah!" "Really?" "Yeah!" "Really really?" "Dammit, Izzy, just tell me!" "We're totally, royally, screwed!" He replied with mock excitement. "Oy." I replied with a groan. " That is not what I wanted to hear." I sat down, exasperated. I was totally clueless as to what to do. Suddenly, I heard a strange rumbling noise. "Hey, Izzy, is your stomach growling really, really loud?" I asked fearfully. "Um.no.why?" He replied slowly. "Then what's that- Ooooh boy." I said, realization finally dawning. Just then, all hell broke loose. Rocks were tumbling and smashing, dust was choking me, and I couldn't see. "Iz-" that was as far as I got before a particularly large rock hit me in the forehead and everything darkened. * * *  
  
  
  
"Hey! Hello!" I yelled as I saw a humanoid form walking through the trees. I recognized the pink-haired girl instantly as she turned around. "Yolei!" Mimi said cheerfully as I ran up to her. "God, it's good to see a familiar face. Heck, it's good to see a face!" She said. 


	5. Authors Note---- VERY IMPORTANT

HI EVERYONE!! Im trying to get as many chappies up by School as I can, but im so slow! I NEED MOTIVATION!!! IS ANYONE EVEN READING THIS?? I NEED TO KNOW OR ELSE IM GOING TO PUT IT UP FOR ADOPTION!!! I need at least 7 CONSTRUCTIVE reviews before I can work up the motivation to continue this toopid story! 


End file.
